


Get Out Of My Dreams, Get Into My Car

by ArgentSleeper



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentSleeper/pseuds/ArgentSleeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the car breaks down in the middle of the night in the middle of nowhere, what are a tired Merlin and Arthur to do?  Snuggle in the backseat of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out Of My Dreams, Get Into My Car

**Author's Note:**

> I started out writing horrible angsty whump, and then a plot bunny invaded my head and abandoned it for adorable fluff. I am such a sap.
> 
> Based on [this wonderful art by lilybells](http://lilybells.tumblr.com/post/103877360302/saw-this-and-really-wanted-to-draw-it-merthur), which is based on [this post](http://fyeahzacmissy.tumblr.com/post/93272726776) and combined with the Merlin Writer's theme of forced proximity.

“I can’t believe this!”

Arthur kicked the wheel well of the car in frustration, but far from inflating the flat tyre, he simply ended up with an aching foot. He climbed back into the driver’s seat and rested his head on the steering wheel. This was not good.

“I’m sorry, Arthur.”

“It’s not your fault, Merlin,” he mumbled into the wheel.

“It is,” Merlin insisted, voice distressed. “If it weren’t for me, you would be asleep in your bed surrounded by your family and getting ready to open presents in the morning.”

“Merlin,” Arthur lifted his head off the steering wheel and turned to look at his husband. He reached out and took Merlin’s hand, squeezing it lightly. “ _You’re_ my family. I’ve got the matching ring to prove it.”

Merlin gave a tiny smile in response. “That just means I’m your family the other 364 days of the year as well. Uther and Morgana should be allowed to have you this once.”

“Morgana will probably show up on our doorstep by morning, just you watch. Of course, imagine her surprise when the house is empty!”

Merlin’s smile disappeared as attention was brought back to their current predicament. “No spare?”

Arthur sighed and shook his head. “Just an inflator kit. I meant to go out and buy one, but I never got around to it. Too busy with work.”

“So what do we do? I don’t remember a petrol station along here… wait for someone to come by?”

“It’s way past midnight on the night before Christmas,” Arthur pointed out, running a hand through his hair. “This isn’t the most travelled road. And we can’t go walking around in the dark looking for a house, even if they would be willing to wake up and help us. Damn it, if only I had my phone!”

“I’m sorry,” Merlin repeated, trying to pull his hand away.

Arthur tightened his grip. “It’s _not_ your fault, Merlin.”

They had left his father’s in a hurry that night. How could they not after the disastrous night Uther had put them through? Arthur had thought things might get better now that he was actually married to Merlin, but if anything they had gotten worse. Arthur was only willing to put up with the abuse to his husband for so long before he had stormed from the house with Merlin at his side. Morgana had delayed them until nearly midnight begging them to stay for the sake of Christmas, but eventually even she had to concede it was a lost cause. Unfortunately their hasty departure had resulted in several of their belongings being left behind, including both of their mobile phones and coats.

“Like I said, Morgana probably won’t be far behind us. All we have to do is wait for her to drive past, and she’ll take you home while I wait for the tow truck.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, but his lips were tugged upwards in a smile. “Like I would leave you for a second.”

Arthur leaned over the seat to share a kiss, smiling into it as he could never stop himself from doing when he had these kinds of moments with Merlin, just them, alone, neither of them in a hurry to get to work or meet someone else. Those moments had become all too rare these days, with Arthur trying to land a new account for the company and Merlin making connections for his new obedience training school.

Merlin broke their kiss with a yawn, smiling apologetically when Arthur smirked at him. “Come on, then. Hop in the back seat.”

“Arthur…” Merlin began, “I’m sorry, love, but I don’t think–”

“Not for that, you pervert,” Arthur tapped him lightly on the side of the head. “Just to sleep. We’re both knackered, and we won’t be going anywhere if neither of us is awake enough to drive.”

“Shouldn’t we keep an eye out for-”

“I can do that. We’ll take shifts, okay? Now come on.” Arthur waited until Merlin acquiesced and opened his door, then got out and climbed into the back seat, lying down across the leather. Merlin raised an eyebrow. “What? It’s freezing. I know you; you’ll never be able to fall asleep unless you have a heater.”

Neither of them pointed out that they could just turn up the _actual_ heater.

Merlin lowered himself into Arthur’s arms, wrapping his own around him and snuggling onto his chest. “I’m not squashing you?”

Arthur kissed his nose. “You’re a twig. I can hardly tell you’re there.” His body would probably be singing a different tune in about five minutes, but no way was he going to give this up. Not with Merlin’s face burying so sweetly into his neck.

The glare of oncoming lights reflected in the window, and Arthur knew it must be Morgana come after them. The lights grew brighter and brighter until the car had flown past. Arthur just smiled and shut his eyes, tightening his arms to hold Merlin closer to his heart.

“Merry Christmas, love.”


End file.
